Hans Sennholz
| birth_place = Brambauer, Unna, Germany | death_date = June | death_place = Grove City, Pennsylvania | nationality = German-American | institution = Foundation for Economic Education (1992–1996) Grove City College (1956–1992) Iona College (1954–1955) | field = macroeconomics, political science | alma_mater = New York University (PhD) 1955 University of Cologne (Dr. rer. pol.) 1949 University of Marburg (M.A.) 1948 University of Texas | influences = Ludwig von Mises | opposed = | influenced = Joseph Salerno, Ron Paul, Peter Boettke | contributions = | awards = | signature = | repec_prefix = | repec_id = }} Hans F. Sennholz (3 February 1922 – 23 June 2007) was an economist of the Austrian school of economics who studied under Ludwig von Mises. Life Sennholz was drafted into the Luftwaffe during World War II but was shot down over North Africa and spent most of the war in a POW camp in the United States. It was during this time that he attended the University of Texas at Austin. He also took degrees at the universities of Marburg and Köln. He then moved to the United States to study for a Ph.D. at New York University. He was Ludwig von Mises's first PhD student in the United States. He taught economics at Grove City College, 1956–1992, having been hired as department chair upon arrival. After he retired, he became president of the Foundation for Economic Education, 1992–1997. Calvinist Political Philosopher, John W. Robbins pointed out in a book printed in honor of Sennholz shortly after his death that "Sennholz, ... rests his defense of a free society on revelation."http://trinityfoundation.org/journal.php?id=271 Fellow Austrian Joseph Salerno praised Sennholz as an under-appreciated member of the Austrian school who "writes so clearly on such a broad range of topics that he is in danger of suffering the same fate as Say and Bastiat. As another fellow Austrian Joseph Schumpeter pointed out, these two brilliant nineteenth-century French economists, who were also masters of economic rhetoric, wrote with such clarity and style that their work was misjudged by their British inferiors as 'shallow' and 'superficial'."http://www.mises.org/story/1155 2008 U.S. presidential candidate Ron Paul credits his fascination with economics to meeting Sennholz and getting to know him well. Taylor Paul interview Peter Boettke, Deputy Director of the James M. Buchanan Center for Political Economy at George Mason University, first learned economics from Sennholz as a student at Grove City College. Publications * Divided Europe. New York, NY, 1955. * How Can Europe Survive. D. Van Nostrand Company, 1955 * The Great Depression. Lansing, MI, 1969. * Inflation or Gold Standard. Lansing, MI, 1973. * Gold is Money. Westport, CT, 1975. * Death and Taxes. Washington, DC, 1976, 2nd ed. 1982. * Problemas económicas de actualidad. Buenos Aires, Argentina, 1977. * Age of Inflation. Belmont, MA, 1977, 1979; **Spanish: Tiempos de inflation. Buenos Aires, Argentina, 1983. * Money and Freedom. Spring Mills, PA, 1985; **'Spanish:' Moneda y libertad. Buenos Aires, Argentina, 1987 ** Polish: Pieniadze I Wolnosc. London, England, 1991. * The Politics of Unemployment. Spring Mills, PA, 1987. * Debts and Deficits. Spring Mills, PA, 1987. * The Great Depression: Will We Repeat It? Spring Mills, PA, 1988. * The Savings and Loan Bailout. Spring Mills, PA, 1989. * Three Economic Commandments. Spring Mills, PA, 1990. * The First Eighty Years of Grove City College. Grove City, PA, 1993. * Reflection and Remembrance. Irvington-on-Hudson, NY, 1997. * Sowing the Wind. Grove City, PA, 2004. * Age of Inflation Continued. Grove City, PA, 2006. See also * References External links ;Prose * What We Can Know About the World, The Freeman, 1970 * Omnipotent Government The Freeman, 1970 * The Great Depression The Freeman, October 1969 ;About External links * A biography * Biography of Hans Sennholz: Teacher and Theorist * Obituary * Hans Sennholz Official website. Category:1922 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Austrian School economists Category:Libertarian theorists Category:New York University alumni Category:Grove City College Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German libertarians